Cake 'Splosion!
"Cake 'Splosion!"'https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1025053113558986752 is the eighth episode of the second season of ''Milo Murphy's Law. Amanda is excited when she and Milo get to participate in her favorite TV show, Cake 'Splosion. However, since she has to work together with Milo, it also makes Amanda nervous about the potential calamity Murphy's Law brings. Plot During an assembly, it is announced that Basil Bravo is looking for contestants for his extreme baking show, Cake 'Splosion. After getting tangled in a ceiling fan, Milo is chosen for the show, and Amanda is also chosen per suggestion of Milo, as she is a huge fan of the show. Amanda is elated until she realizes she and Milo are on the same team; despite Milo's assurance that he will do his best to pack his backpack to ensure there are no problems, Amanda remains worried. On the day of the show, everyone comes to watch them, except Martin who stays home to increase Milo and Amanda’s chances of winning. Amanda initially asks Milo to be her "prep chef," having him stand aside and gather the ingredients while she does all the baking, which he agrees to. However, despite Murphy's Law and the cheating of one of the teams, Milo & Amanda do quite well, advancing to the final round. At the Murphy house, Martin goes to watch the show. He’s entranced by Doof’s soap opera. When he remembers the show, the Recurring Raccoon steals the remote and dunks it in the bird bath. Doof gets annoyed and finds his Transport-inator, but shoots Martin instead. He teleports to the show where his wife and daughter tell him Milo and Amanda are still in it. Milo & Amanda prepare for the last round, and Milo offers to leave, to prevent Murphy's Law from acting up during the obstacle course. But Amanda insists he stay, adding that "things are just better when you're around." As they race to the finish line holding the cake and dodging obstacles, the remaining team trips and is attacked by goats. They almost make it but trip, due to Diogee, and their cake lands on Bravo. Milo apologizes but Amanda tells him she had fun. However Bravo liked the cake and declared them the winners. Amanda hugs Milo and he blushes, as the episode irises out with a heart shape. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Songs * Athledecamathalon (instrumental) * Cake 'Splosion! * Recurring Raccoon * Don't Say It's Over Gallery Videos TBA Trivia * While Brigette is cheering on Amanda and Milo from the bleachers, an especially baffled woman and man are sitting to her right. Judging by the woman's coloring and design, it is likely that they are Amanda's parents. This is further evidenced when Milo and Amanda win the competition at the end of the episode, as the couple shares a hug when Brigette, Sara and Martin do so as well. * This episode reveals that Middletown, home of the Tigers and Middletown Middlemen, and Badgertown, a town that appears in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Der Kinderlumper", are both within the Tri-State Area, same as Danville. * Apparently, Doofenshmirtz has encountered Recurring Raccoon before. * When Amanda mentions potential disasters that could happen by working with Milo, she notes "wolves with bees on thier heads" ("Going the Extra Milo") and "a dinosaur made of ham" ("Family Vacation", "The Island of Lost Dakotas"). * Amanda lapses into Spanish several times during this episode. * Cake 'Splosion appears to be filmed live seeing as how Martin was planning on watching the competition on tv * Amanda and Milo's relationship progresses in this episode when Amanda has her epiphany about Milo and she happily hugs him as the episode closes on a heart-shaped iris. Allusions *'Yakety Sax:' During the scene where Doof and Martin Murphy chase the Recurring Raccoon, the music becomes reminiscent of "Yakety Sax". *'Angry Birds:' The second part of the final obstacle of Cake 'Splosion! is named ''Angry Goats, a reference to the gaming app, Angry Birds. *Phineas and Ferb: When Recurring Racoon is dunking the remote and the tv switches between channels. One of the channels is "Horse in a Bookcase". *'Harry Potter:' Amanda calling Murphy's Law "That shall not be named" is similar to the Harry Potter characters calling Voldemort "You know who". Errors * The first time we see "Horse in a Bookcase" on the screen it is shown in the Flynn-Fletchers living room on the Flynn-Fletchers' tv. * At one frame during the song "Don't Say It's Over", Melissa is seen wearing her casual clothes. * When Basel Bravo eats Amanda's cupcake, he appears to eat the wrapper as well. Cast and Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez * Dee Bradley Bradley as Diogee * Carlos Alazraqui as Basil Bravo * Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy * Mackenzie Phillips as Elizabeth Milder * Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer * Unknown as Jose * Unknown as Kelly * Sara Murphy * Chad Van Coff * Lydia * John Jackson * Jake Jackson * Rain * Storm * Anthony * Ashley * Recurring Raccoon International Airings * Germany / Spain: September 14, 2018 * India: November 8, 2018 * Japan: January 13, 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 26, 2019 * Ukraine: September 1, 2019 References id:Cake 'Splosion! vi:Cake 'Splosion! Category:C